


I Don't Deserve Dick Grayson

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Capes, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Based on this tumblr post: http://kate882.tumblr.com/post/182771724062/positive-memes-jared-is-dat-dudeSteph lies to the movie theater bartender about seeing the movie alone to get out of having to go get Cass' ID, and ends up watching the movie with the bartender.





	I Don't Deserve Dick Grayson

“Can I get two wine glasses?” Stephanie asked the bartender after walking into the theater with just the bottle and getting sent back out by Cass for forgetting to get them something to drink the wine out of. In her defense, she wasn’t used to fancy theaters with food and wine options, but they were doing a big movie event tonight so she and Cass decided to have their date here, and really it was lucky she’d remembered to buy the wine at all while Cass got their seats for tonight’s showing. 

“As long as I can get two IDs first.”

And what Steph should have done was gone and gotten Cass’ ID and been done with it. But she’d already had to go into the theater and come back once, and she really just wasn’t feeling doing that again. “I…” But being too lazy to go back and get Cass’ ID meant she’d have to think of an excuse. “I’m actually here by myself. I was just kind of embarrassed about it. But I didn’t have anyone to see the movie with and I really wanted to see it, so here I am.” She even avoided eye contact to really sell it. And also so she wouldn’t get called out for lying. “What I’m trying to say, without the embarrassing monologue about being alone, is that I’ve only got my ID.”

“What?” There was genuine surprise there. “A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be spending the evening alone.” To her surprise, the guy didn’t sound the slightest bit flirtatious, just upset for her.

It was a bit more of a reaction than she’d expected, but she rolled with it anyway, because she was in this now. “I mean, movies aren’t super social, so I guess it’s fine that everyone was too busy to hang out with me,” she told him, shrugging her shoulders.

The bartender frowned at her, and for a second she thought she was busted, but then he looked at the clock and to her with what looked like determination. “I’m off in a few minutes if you don’t mind waiting. Definitely done before the movie starts.”

Steph didn’t have to fake the wide eyed look she gave him. “I-what?”

“Oh that sounded a lot like a come on or something, sorry. I just meant that it really sucks that you’re spending the night alone and if you’re okay with it, I’d be honored to spend the movie with you.”

She’d really dug herself into a hole now. She should have just gone and gotten Cass’ ID. “I don’t want to take up your whole night though. You shouldn’t have to give up your evening for a stranger.”

“You wouldn’t be, I’ve been planning to see this movie too. I wouldn’t be giving up anything, unless you’re really uncomfortable with it.” And the bartender was starting to look a little sheepish.

Well… it looked like her date with Cass was on hold. “No, I’d love to see it with you. I’m Stephanie Brown, but you can just call me Steph,” she decided, holding out her hand.

“Richard Grayson, but please call me Dick,” Dick returned the handshake.

Steph flashed him a friendly smile and when another movie goer came to order a drink she used the distraction to send Cass a quick series of texts letting her know what had just happened.

Cass didn’t ever really respond much with actual words, usually letting the silence or emojis convey what she was thinking. That crying laughing face emoji haunted her. It was haunting her right at that moment because Cass didn’t even laugh that big in real life.

Soon enough she was walking into the theater with Dick, who had even insisted on buying them popcorn, and she caught a glimpse of Cass’ face as she and Dick moved to take their seats a few rows ahead. Steph was pretty sure Cass was laughing at her.

“Everything okay?” Dick asked, apparently having caught her while she was distracted from glaring at her girlfriend.

Steph turned a smile back on him. “Yeah, totally fine, just spaced for a second.”

Dick, as it turned out, was a complete sweetheart. He treated Steph like they were old friends and didn’t make anything weird once, and he bought them a second bottle of wine when they ran out. He really was just trying make sure she didn’t spend the night lonely, there wasn’t a single come on.

He offered her a ride home when his friend came to pick him up, and easily accepted it when she declined, not even asking for her number. 

She met up with Cass in the parking lot, a little drunk and thoroughly guilty for having lied to probably the nicest man she’d ever met. “Cass, I don’t deserve Dick Grayson,” she whined into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Cass soothingly ran her fingers through Steph’s hair but she could feel Cass still shaking with laughter.

“He was so nice, and I lied to him, and you’re laughing at me,” she complained even as she leaned into Cass’ touch.

“You could apologize.”

“I definitely cannot. I’d be admitting I lied. We just can’t come here again so I don’t have to lie to him again.”

And Cass was silently laughing at her again. “If he is as nice as you say, he will forgive you.”

“I know he will. That’s why I can’t do it. I can’t face him and tell him what happened, so we can’t ever see him again. And I still owe you a date. But I’m not sober enough right now.”

“We can go on a date tomorrow. And avoid this place as long as you want.”

“You’re the best girlfriend ever, I don’t deserve you either, you’re being so nice to me after I ditched our date.”

“You deserve me,” Cass said simply, placing a kiss on Steph’s hair and leading her towards their car. And Steph just smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, because what could she really say to that after all? She’d definitely scored the best girlfriend in the world. And she’d still think that sober too.

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr post this is based off of: http://kate882.tumblr.com/post/182771724062/positive-memes-jared-is-dat-dude


End file.
